


"detest"

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, as in we all have to pretend cobalt's tsundere about her feelings, ignores canon to make this fic valid, or a tsundere in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Even if the drakon was her captain, who gracefully ignored every insult she slew, she couldn't help but hate her anyways. It could only be hate; there was no one else who got her so easily riled up.





	"detest"

**Author's Note:**

> writes cobalt as a tsundere bc i can. anyways hope you enjoy!! i ignored canon a lot for this fic

There was always something about Kelda that made Cobalt seethe at the sight of her.

Perhaps it was because every eye would draw to her. The fact her presence would take up the entire room. Because she could stare at the face of danger without breaking a sweat. Because she could lift things like they were nothing. The list could go on and on, and she'd still have reasons to detest the purple shine of her eyes and the fact Cobalt hated that she never smiled. She could even make a  _poem_ about this if she needed- not that she did.

The fact she loathed her at all was almost ironic. After all, she was on her way to the aforementioned's room. 

Kelda, as it was, somehow managed to get sick. Nova blamed it on the notail, but Cobalt couldn't blame the captain if she was getting sick of Nova's racist remarks. Even so, the arma wanted to make sure that Kelda would get well soon, so she ended up resting in her room the entire day. The only sound that came of her room was occasional coughing that echoed throughout the ship.

Cobalt huffed as she carried a tray of food to the drakon's room. It's not as if she didn't care for the fact Kelda's been far too sick to leave her room, or that her eyes seemed to pale whenever she saw her. She just couldn't bear the feeling of being in the same room. That's all. Nevermind the fact she got the tray from Nova, who simply questioned her with a glance, or that Hermes could help but vibrate excitedly near her. He insisted on tagging along until the Apollo unit asked for him. Even then, he stole the tray and messed with it before he left. She could've sworn she saw him slip something in it, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She groaned thinking about it. She liked the AI fine enough- she just couldn't begin to fathom why he seemed so excited. Brushing the thought aside, she knocked on the wall with her fist to announce her presence. The sound caused Kelda to stir from her sleep.

The drakon barely opened an eye to greet here. "Ootkins." She broke out into coughs. Despite Cobalt's hatred for her, she couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for her. She knew that she was sick, but it felt different to know she was sick and see her sick.

Kelda slowly sat up, turning to face Cobalt better. It seemed to take a toll on her, as she her head lolled, as if she were half-way to falling asleep. Eyeing the tray, she asked, "Did Noverus send you?"

"Believe it or not, you miserable excuse of a captain, I'm actually here because I want to be." Cobalt set down the tray on Kelda's table, ignoring the pang in her stomach as she watched her. Her cheeks grew warmer at the question. "If only this ship had a doctor, maybe we wouldn't have to fly to whatever planet we find and hope the hole we're digging doesn't go any deeper."

"Hm." Kelda made her way over to her table, taking a sip from her cup. She didn't face Cobalt, only staring at the tray instead with her eyes privately quirking up. 

"It's ludicrous we've survived this long at all!" Cobalt continued to ramble, throwing her hands in the air. She began to turn away from Kelda, ranting more at the wall than at the captain herself. "What are the odds our miserable lush rumps would end up hurling themselves towards a cushion labelled 'doom'? We're lucky that the planets nearby had a city at all!"

"We've survived this far, Ootkins." Kelda coughed as her third eye seemed to squint at the tray. The others remained impassive, and she took a bite out of one of the meat rations. "If it makes you feel better, we can look into getting a doctor."

Cobalt huffed and crossed her arms. Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Good. Maybe we can actually get people treated when they actually need treatment."

"Ootkins, are you still upset at the time your leg needed to be replaced?" Kelda tilted her head. Now that Cobalt heard it, her voice sounded more strained. It didn't flow easily as it did. "I apologize we didn't have a Doobel on the ship-"

"No, you dense reptile, it's because you somehow got sick." Cobalt gave her a glare, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She never took her captain as an idiot, but now she's seriously reconsidering her opinion of her. "If we had a doctor here, like a reasonable and a more likely to survive crew would, we would have had you treated immediately."

"It's nice for you to be concerned, Ootkins," Kelda said, putting the ration she was eating aside. With a sniffle, she began to get another ration from the tray. "but I'll be alright. It's just a cold or a flu of some sort. It'll go away soon enough."

Cobalt's shoulders rose. Her captain truly was a special brand of idiot, wasn't she? Huffing, she said, "Next you'll tell me that you've got cracks on your face and it'll go away after an hour-"

"It's awfully nice of you to leave a note for me under one of the rations," Kelda said, cutting her off while coughing. She held a sheet of paper in her hands, gesturing at the aftik for her to see. "You didn't have to write me a get well note, you know."

"I- what?" Cobalt said, furrowing her eyes together. "I didn't write anything of the sort."

"Well, it does have your name on it," Kelda says, unfurling the paper. Gazing it over, she added, "Is this from Noverus then? I didn't take him for a poet."

Cobalt nearly lets out a squeak before she ran over to Kelda, reaching out for the paper. She clawed for it quickly, almost tackling Kelda as she did. "That's not supposed to be for you, you pathetic excuse of a-"

"Was it?" Kelda's eyes quirked up, handing her over the paper. Despite her straight face, Cobalt could swear that she was smirking at her. "Well, it was a nice poem, either way. I enjoyed how you compared my eyes to 'the pale of lavender'."

"It's- it's not-" Cobalt stammered, cheeks flushed. Grabbing the paper, she huffed and left the room in a hurry, followed by the soft laughter of Kelda.

Cobalt really truly did hate her, she thinks as she rushes to her room. If she didn't, she wasn't sure why her stomach would burst and her cheeks would flush every time they spoke.


End file.
